Praevalent Premonition
by platosplaydoh
Summary: Yosuke experiences a mysterious dream - and a few lucky, albeit ill-timed events that put him on the path to manhood and defeating his formerly-appointed ressentiment.


A glint of light in the dark. Hazy vision clashing with undecipherable patterns of lights, shapes, and colors, all slowly giving way to a clear vision - a room. His room. He looked around, until he saw her. She saw him too, looking back and locking with his gaze. Her eyes closed in a smile as warm as the sun, hands held together behind her back. She stepped closer to him - he stepped closer in response. Closer. Closer. Closer. He felt as if he was moving at the speed of sound and at the speed of a dead sloth at the same time, all the moments of his life clashing together at this climactic apex. He saw her speak, but heard nothing. He tried to remember the movement of her lips.

"Le… it…" He pondered. "Aw… me…" His mind blurred as he tried his best to read lips - the final word, to his extent of memory, had to have started with a 'S'. His vision dimmed as he forced his eyes to stay open. He knew what this moment meant. She took his hands in hers, feeling the foreign touch, tenderness he was unaccustomed to, and she pulled him in for a kiss.

Finally, Yosuke woke up.

"Ugh… What the hell, man?" He slowly tumbled out of bed, crashing his chin onto the ground - softened only by his sheets. Today was probably not going to be a good day.

"Hiya, sleepyhead! Still mourning over the loss of your beloved nurses?" Yosuke looked up to see his - reluctantly put - friend Teddie staring down at him, clad in his familiar bear suit.

"Ah! Jeez, you scared the shit outta me… What're you doing wearing that?"

"It was… beary cooooold…"

"It's summer, idiot." Yosuke stretched a bit as he crackled and stumbled to his feet. Yup, today was gonna be something else. He pushed Teddie out of the room as he got dressed, preparing himself for a day at work in the Inaba branch of Junes, a place he had helped out at for the past year or so - even though it was partially owned by his family, he got good pay and benefits, so it was fine by him - even as a Third Year student now, he still couldn't seem to catch a break as his friends would tend to throw a branch into his work plans with their interruptions - whether that was meeting Chie for lunch at the food court, helping Kanji out of an argument, following Naoto on some wild goose chase, or dealing with Yukiko being, well, Yukiko… he couldn't catch a break. After mustering up the courage to even open his door, Yosuke embarked to Junes to celebrate his break from school with… work. Yay. He left his house and walked - he was very early today, probably because he wanted to spend some time alone, without Teddie or anyone else breathing down his neck - at least that was the reasoning he gave himself. He took in a breath as he could hear familiar footsteps jogging towards him.

"Hey, Chie…"

"'Sup, Yosuke?"

"Tired. Irritable. The usual. You?"

"Tired. Hungry. The usual. Headed to work?"

"Yup… What're you doing up so early?"

"Nothing else to do, really. Narukami's coming in the next week or so, right?"

"Yeah. He's just getting college stuff out of the way."

"He's on that early! I better do the same… We promised to go to the same college…"

"Ooh, you two finally gonna be together permanently?"

"Hey! My business is NOT yours, jerk. Stay outta it."

"We all already know, dude. We see the looks you two give each other. I saw you two pass by my house at night once!"

"Shut up! We have not! We normally meet near Ai… ya…"

"Busted."

Chie punched Yosuke on the arm playfully, trying to be mad.

"Fine, fine, you got me."

"Was it really that hard to admit something so simple?"

"W-well, no, but… we didn't know if anyone knew, or really cared to know…"

"Well, I'm pretty sure we were all aware, Chie. I mean, you made it pretty obvious, and Yu can be pretty open about his feelings most of the time. It's not like it'd affect how we feel about you guys!"

Chie perked up, smiling warmly as she clasped her hands together. "Thanks, Yosuke. I really appreciate it." Her delight didn't last long, however - shifting into devilish playfulness. "Well, since you had to pry into my love life…"

"Chie…"

"Why don't I…"

" Chie… "

"... Why don't I pry into yours? How's that trainwreck going?"

"Thanks, Chie. Well, since you asked… I do have someone I like."

Chie instantly popped into Yosuke's bubble with a cheeky smirk, asking a question he didn't need words to hear.

"Why should I tell you?"

"'Cause we're friends, duh… plus, if you're gonna play matchmaker, I might as well return the favor, no?"

"Fine, fine, but tell anyone and I won't pay for your food anymore." Chie was instantly shut up by this revelation, and she slowly nodded along, with a much more serious intensity. The two leaned in towards each other as he whispered.

"I think… that ever since we met a couple months ago, I like… um, I like Labrys…"

Chie giggled, exploding in unrivaled giddiness. "Aww…! That's awesome! Love at first sight, huh?"

"Keep it down, will ya?"

"Oh! Sorry… But that's so adorable…!"

"I didn't torture you about your love for Narukami…"

"You said enough. Anyways…"

Chie rattled off reasons she was excited for Yosuke, doing her best to be supportive with that playfully sassy edge he was accustomed to hearing since they had started school at Yasogami together - all the while, he let his mind wander with her encouragement, losing himself in various hopefully fantastical scenarios, shaking it all away when they both realized an important morsel of information.

"But she's off doing work with Mitsuru and the others…" Yosuke slumped over in utter despondence, realizing he might never have a chance.

"Hey! Chin up, dummy! Don't give in, don't surrender, and keep going! That's what I did, that's what Narukami-kun did, that's what we've all had to do at some point or another… nothing's stopping you from doing so now."

Yosuke raised himself up, nodding along with an annoyed grimace. "Yeah, yeah, I know… maybe I can keep myself from combusting due to stress with a bit of hope."

"Or maybe she'll show up when you least expect it?" Chie couldn't help but answer with a beaming grin.

"Yeah, as if." Yosuke shrugged with a defeated sigh.

"Hiya, guys!" The two turned to the new voice to find that standing before them, hands on her hips, wide smile and bright eyes, stood Labrys, as if on some kind of universally ironic cue. Chie practically doubled over in laughter, partially due to seeing her coming towards them, partially due to thinking of Yosuke's possible reaction - Yosuke himself nearly shooting up in the air in surprise, stumbling back and nearly tripping as his eyes widened and a slight flush crept across his cheeks as he stammered in utter surprise.

"U-uh h-h-hi L-l-l-lab… Labrys!" Yosuke practically exploded in utter embarrassment, Chie's laughter simply erupting further. Labrys pursed her lips and raised her brow in confusion, locked her hands behind her back, leaning in over Chie.

"Um, she okay…?"

"She'll live."

"I-haha-i'll Li-i-ve!" Chie rolled about, tickled pink in delight. Labrys couldn't help but give a light giggle along with her, defusing Yosuke's internal tension. Eventually, the two were all standing and relaxed, until finally Yosuke broke the silence.

"So, how did you get here? And when?"

"Oh, just a bit ago. Mitsuru-san told me I could do whatever I wanted, so I figured 'why not?' and figured I'd spend a while here. Sounded fun to come here, since I got people I know here. So, here I am!"

"Well, we're happy to have you here, Labrys. Need a place to stay or anything?"

"Yeah, prolly… Didn't really plan this through, just wanted to come here…"

"Well, feel free to stay with me! Yosuke's got his hands full with Teddie, but after tonight Yukiko might be able to get you a permanent room at the Amagi Inn… Hopefully!"

"W-well, why don't we get that figured out later today, so we can solve the problem as fast as possible!" Yosuke finally chimed in, trying his best to be helpful - surprisingly, the two agreed, though he could see Chie's cheeky smile peeking through her current poker face, trying her best to be the benevolent matchmaker she wanted to be. However, this agreement quickly ended as Yosuke had his job to attend to, and so off he went, waving goodbye to Chie. As he walked, he sighed in a dreamlike manner, nearly sleepwalking until he found Labrys walking alongside him with a smile on her face.

"Oh, hey. Nothing better to do?"

"Nothing better to do... plus, nowhere to go yet, anyways." Labrys laughed a bit under her breath, stepping closer to Yosuke's side. "So, I figured I'd hang out with you today."

"That's awfully flattering… but, the day's probably gonna be boring around me. I'm working until the afternoon."

"Well, I should be fine. I'll be with you all day, after all."

"Didn't know I was that interesting…"

"Well, you kinda saved my life and all that, Yosuke-kun."

"I guess… but, I dunno. Just don't find myself all that interesting - especially when I'm working all the time! I can be a bit of a robot at work…"

"Hey, rude. I'm right here!" Labrys giggled, smiling wide with closed eyes. Yosuke took in her joy, feeling uplifted himself.

"I didn't think about that - I just consider you a person like me." Yosuke looked forward, warm yet slight smile across his face as he kept walking toward Junes. What he didn't notice, however, was that Labrys was on the verge of tears, red in the face, moved by the kindness that Yosuke yet again displayed for her. She tucked her watery eyes away, relaxing herself before smiling warmly as they stood before the automatic doors, finally arrived at their destination.

"Thanks…" She laughed under her breath, and then gave him a playful slug on the shoulder - Yosuke reeling forward in surprise and a bit of pain.

"Ow! Ow…"

"S-sorry! Still dunno my own strength…" Labrys sighed as the two laughed it off, and soon Yosuke began his work day, Labrys following along to whatever department he'd be in. The day was uneventful for the most part, but he felt like Labrys was watching him the whole time - whether that helped him out or worried him, he didn't know. The day crept onward, and eventually his shift was done - luckily this meant lunch, and freedom for the next couple days. He guided Labrys to the food court, and the two were met with a surprise sight - Chie, Yukiko, Naoto, Kanji, Teddie, and much to Yosuke's surprise, Rise, were all at a table, greeting the two and waving them over. After everyone said hello to each other, usual conversations were underway, everyone asking each other how they were, what they've been up to, and if there were any plans for the next few days, especially now that Labrys was here, and their leader Yu Narukami was due to arrive very soon. Kanji kept up his family's shop over the summer, knitting to his heart's content and keeping textiles selling. Naoto had been fairly busy, dealing with the local police department, helping with whatever smaller cases they were comfortable with her handling - mostly public grievances from random townsfolk. Chie was up to the usual - training, using guidance from Akihiko Sanada, a fellow member of the Shadow Operatives, and whenever she wasn't training she was mostly talking to Yu. Yukiko had her hands full at the inn, which wasn't surprising considering it was the summer season - luckily, a text from Chie allowed her to guarantee a room for Labrys to stay in as long as she wanted. Rise was taking a short break from her idol work, mostly to spend time at her family's tofu shop, and to spend time with the rest of the Investigation Team - especially when Yu would be in town. Teddie simply had nothing better to do, and was content with living in Yosuke's closet, which embarrassed him immensely when it was brought up - he was thankfully relieved when Labrys laughed it off and simply found it cute. The group ate, laughed, talked about nothing, yet at the same time everything that mattered to them. Eventually, one by one, they all headed out, until it was just Labrys and Yosuke. Finally finishing his food, Yosuke stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

"Well, let me guide you to the Amagi Inn. It's the least I can do."

"Aww, shucks. Thanks!" Labrys hopped up to her feet and held her arms out. "Well, guide me, Captain Ressentiment."

Yosuke punched Labrys in the arm in response - which hurt much more than he expected, sighing and guiding her along to the Amagi inn, Inaba's residential landmark and what truly set them on the map. Entering the lobby, the two passed the familiar TV that sent chills up Yosuke's spine and thoughts of Mayumi Yamano crept inwards… he kept walking, swallowing that past guilt and proceeding inward with Labrys, allowing her to take in the sights and sounds of the Inn, the place she would have to grow accustomed to over the course of her stay, however long it would be. Eventually, they found Yukiko, and Yukiko quickly dropped what she was doing to show Labrys her room, on the top floor of the inn reserved for employees and high-paying customers.

"This will be where you're staying, absolutely free of charge. If you need anything, just ask! We can also accommodate for any extra guests who'll be staying in the room."  
While Labrys looked about what was essentially a penthouse apartment, Yukiko egregiously eyed Yosuke towards the end of her statement. His face shot red as annoyance spread in a tightened expression. He thought to himself…

'Shit… Now Chie's got Yukiko in on this whole 'matchmaker' garbage…'

"It's… it's beautiful! I love it! Thank you so much, Yukiko! I can't wait to break it in…"

"As long as you don't break anything - otherwise the cost will be your life!"

"What-"

"WHAT-"

"Enjoy your stay!" Yukiko shot back downstairs with the speed of a bullet, the volume of a mouse, and the elegance and composure of Teddie in an adult video store. Yosuke wore a fearful frown but quickly shook it off when turning back to Labrys, shifting to a relaxed smile - he couldn't help but feel comfortable around her. Labrys couldn't help but laugh.

"Her and I are gonna get along excellently! And the new pad is looking absolutely wonderful. To be honest, I've never had a place to stay as extravagant and nice as this…" Uncharacteristically, she timidly grasped her elbow, looking down at the floor as she slid her foot back and forth across the floor in a rhythm. Yosuke stared, eyes widening, red flushing slowly spreading across his cheeks as he hid his face in response. Nervous laughing permeated the room as the two stood on opposite ends of the room for what felt like forever. Finally, Labrys cleared her throat and spoke up.

"I'm gonna be a bit nervous tonight, though… being alone, it feels so weird. Um, Yosuke…?"

Caught off-guard, Yosuke tried to stuff his hands in his pockets to seem cool and calm - missing completely and brushing his thigh. Disarming Labrys a bit as a giggle came from her, he scratched the back of his head.

"Y-yeah…?"

"Can you spend the night with me? Tonight, at least, if that's okay…"

Yosuke's soul left his body for a short moment, clawing its way back down into his body as he regained consciousness - not regaining any composure, however…

"O-oh! Sure, why not? If that would help, I don't mind-"

"Awesome. Thank ya, Yosuke-kun!" Labrys beamed with a close-eyed smile and an earnest thumbs-up, which Yosuke returned with a steadily shaking hand.

"Just let me get some stuff from home real quick. Luckily, I'm off work tomorrow. U-um, if that's okay, of cour-"

"-Y-YES! Of course! Go ahead, pal."

"C-cool, dude…"

...Yosuke probably shouldn't have responded with that, but it worked as the two shared an earnest laughing fit. Yosuke sent himself out and was on his way home as Labrys nervously paced back and forth in her living quarters, practically bouncing from wall to wall. Yukiko entered the room, slowly peeking her head in at first until Labrys waved her in. Stepping in, Yukiko wore a look of concern, comedically rising once Labrys turned about, showing her face - sprawled across it was an incredibly red glow, a heavily pursed up pair of lips, and incredibly watery eyes.

"OH MY GOODNESS WHAT HAPPENED?" Yukiko practically shrieked as she threw her arms around Labrys, Labrys practically freezing up, crying out in fear, pain, and whatever she was crying about - until she quickly went to silence.

"O-oh! Nothin'! It was nothin'!"

"TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!"

"I swears'itwasnuthin'!" Labrys was being shaken back and forth by Yukiko at an increasingly distressed and aggressive speed - eyes practically rattling about in her head until she held Yukiko by the shoulders. "C-calm down! It's, well, um…"

"Yosuke didn't give you any trouble, did he…?" Murderous intent flared in Yukiko's eyes as she rolled up her sleeves.

"Well, Yosuke's part of the problem, bu-"

"Say no more." Yukiko turned about and began to storm out of the room until Labrys took her hand.

"N-no, wait, not like that! But, I, um, I k-kinda like Yosuke…" Yukiko's expression instantly softened as she beamed brightly and innocently.

"Oh, that's right! Chie told me about that earlier!" Labrys held her head in pure confusion as her face swiftly reflected that sheer abstract nature Yukiko had on display.

'Is this girl REALLY always like this…?'

She sighed as Yukiko finally calmed down, still smiley as she finally relayed her thoughts.

"Yeah, she told me about that earlier, she said Yosuke is crazy for you-"

"W-w-w-wait! HE'S crazy for ME-"

"-And that he was shy about it and didn't want anyone to know and that I shouldn't tell anyone but do my best to push you and him together and-"

"Yes! Yes yes yes! Aw, this is awesome! Hell yeah, thanks Yukiko! You're the best!" Labrys hugged Yukiko before she shuffled out of the room, not even aware Labrys stated her affection for Yosuke.

"I just hope everything works out…"

Meanwhile, Yosuke was at home, gathering some sleeping clothes and anything he might need for the night. Teddie grinned wide the whole time, Chie obviously filling in the rest of the team on the situation. With a knock on the noggin, Yosuke took his pack out the door to see a familiar figure leaning against the concrete wall outside his house - familiar cool demeanor, relaxed and sage-like smile, followed up by finger guns and a wink.

"P-partner! You're back already!"

'''Sup, Yosuke?"

"W-well, I'm actually busy tonight…"

"Labrys, right?"

Yosuke clenched his fists in surprised rage, practically booming with a red face. "Goddamn it, Chie! She seriously told EVERYONE?"

"Nah, I just knew."

"Oh-"

"No, she told me." Yosuke slammed his palm against his forehead with a melodramatic clap. He sighed, slowly simmering down, still annoyed. "Actually…"

"Okay, WHAT is it this time?" Yu stared with slightly dead eyes, as if he wasn't aware constantly switching stances and annoying Yosuke in his mind.

"...I was just gonna say that I heard Labrys liked you while I was out of town."

"How'd you hear that?"

"Shadow Operatives. They were operating. Y'know, back where I live." Yosuke finally realized what this meant, as if the two shared a single link between their brains, and that link was on fire and rotting. However, this link shot a flustering signal to Yosuke's brain. Yu smirked, holstering what was his still brandished finger gun as Yosuke slowly realized what this meant. "Have fun, partner."

Yosuke shot off like a bullet for the Amagi Inn as Labrys finally stopped pacing. Climbing the steps, Yosuke reached the top floor of the inn with newfound courage, knocking on Labrys' door.

"Come in!"

"H-hey…" Yosuke slowly stepped in with his bag, shyly casting his gaze downward.

"Hiya!" Labrys got to her feet as Yosuke looked to her, the girl performing a curtsey in a gray dress with purple floral patterns about it. Yosuke once again found his soul exiting his body, possibly never to return.

"Y-you look really pretty…"

"Thanks! You don't look too bad yourself." Yosuke laughed, shrugging and scratching his head. The two stood against the silence, admiring each other before eventually speaking up.

"Yu had told me that you-"

"Yukiko had told me that you-"

"-Um, uh-"

"-Ah, well-"

"Oh, sorry, you go first!"

"Oh, sorry, go ahead!"

The two shared a laugh, blushing as they met each other's gaze, everything clicking into place without needing to be said. Yosuke's bag dropped to the ground as Labrys began to move. Her eyes closed in a smile as warm as the sun, hands held together behind her back. She stepped closer to him - he stepped closer in response. Closer. Closer. Closer. He felt as if he was moving at the speed of sound and at the speed of a dead sloth at the same time, all the moments of his life clashing together at this climactic apex. He saw her speak, and finally knew what she had to say.

**"Lay it** on** me, sweetie."**


End file.
